07072087 EOD Oscar
'787 SP HA NH and AY' SP: If I may inquire as to how you had gained such sensitive and WMD-level information from a petty street hack? AY: You gotta have a little faith in me sometimes, I'm not exactly your everyday petty criminal. SP: You insolent fool! You do not realize the level of terror and destruction this will bring to all of us! HA: I don't see the big fuss, you big baby. NH: Yeah Dr. Peterson, I don't see the problem but maybe that's just me being an idiot. What's so worrysome about these plans? SP: I shall relay the plans: reach the fourth floor incognito, mask up and disable security measures, correctly locate the marked subject, take his belongings and draw his blood and confirm it carries the virus and then escape adequately. This is an exact relapse of a previous event that I do not with to repeat. Our only exceptions are that we are in China, not America, and that we are infiltrating a pathology and epidemiology laboratory and not a hospital. AY: I still don't see why you're whining about it, Doc. SP: Do I make myself unclear? This is unsafe and it a direct hazard to humanity. Do you not realize the virus we are physically extracting? NH: I'm not the doctor here, you are. HA: Uhh...no? SP: Streptococcus Pyogenes Ultimus: an artificially made super virus which directly daughters off of a virus already known as "Flesh-Eating Virus". This virus is more contagious and more rapid, although the parent virus is already very rapid and lethal. AY: Someone is paying us $30 million to do this. Thirty million dollars. Why pass it up? SP: Not only is your spending more than $30 million already, I personally have $777 hundred million dollars as of current to my leisurely expense and much much more to my offshore expense. This is petty and dangerous. HA: The money sound pretty good to me! NH: If we're careful, we can do it. AY: I'd love the extra pocket money! SP: Oh how we are preparing the world for the apocalypse. : Step 1: Take out the cameras : Step 2: Locate the subject : Step 3: Take the disguises : Step 4: Disguised, find the subject : Step 5: Break cover and draw blood to find the virus AY: You've been fooled, bitches! Hehahaha! SP: And now we act, the four horsemen upon the biological downfall of humanity. NH: I think Simon looks natural right now, he's got a labcoat, a mask, and gloves. HA: Yep, that's the Doc! SP: If it's pay you're after, pursue the oncoming destruction you will imminently release. AY: First responders here are quick, they've already set out the PAP at us. SP: I've set up systems so we all in simple terms can draw blood. Law enforcement around here is not quick. This establishment has close quarters to the People's Armed Police. You three are all in over your heads! We're making ourselves a revival of a new monsterous end to a continent. HA: I've got a bad feeling now... SP: In Russia, we have the Reapers. Here, they have something worse: the Spectres. NH: Yeah but they're the same thing. Sheilds, "Bulldozers", Tazers, "Cloakers"... SP: They have direct superiority over the People's Liberation Army and like to show it off too. AY: Vents vents, check the vents! HA: Wait, I already have one valid vial! SP: Your idiot contractor requested for two damned vials. Get another one! NH: They're bottlenecked in the hallway, I need help here! SP: You fools brought this on yourselves! AY: Why do you keep saying that, what happened "last time" this exact nonsense you talk about...happened? SP: It was covered up- shit, take those mercs to my 3 o'clock! AY: What happened?! Tell me, now! SP: We nearly started the zombie apocalypse, but in a second attempt: we started the outbreak of the ZEDs. NH: What?! You did that to Kari?! SP: You. Know. Nothing. : NH is shot in the right shoulder : HA is shot in the left arm : AY is nearly gunned down SP: Fuck, must I rely only upon myself? AY: If you...don't do anything about it...I'll die. SP: You're vital to our success, kindly stand up! : AY's wounds are healed, she stands AY: How did you- SP: "Inspiration". You two meat sponges, get the hell over here! HA: No, I must get the second vial. SP: Do you want to die here?! AY: I'll cover you- watch for the Cloaker! HA: What? : Cl Unit charges at HA : SP throws axe successfully at Cl Unit SP: Noisy little shits, aren't they now. HA: I- thank... SP: Get the fucking vial. HA: I got it, let's get out of here. : Step 6: Take two valid vials and transfer into a cooler : Step 7: Escape SP: We're left to rely on two average elevators to hold up our burdens. NH: What are you talking about, let's get in already. HA: The left one, it's open! SP: I will remain here and fend off any pursuers. HA: No! Come with us! SP: None of us will survive if we go together! HA: But...but... AY: He's doing this for us, let him! He's been through worse. HA: Promise me! I'll see you again! : SP reaches into the elevator, presses DOOR CLOSE button HA: Please?! : Doors shut, elevator F4 goes up to escape F32 NH: What a hero. AY: I'm sure we'll all see him in just a little bit, he's tough! NH: Stay professional everyone. : Elevator stops F18 lights flicker AY: Oh shit, they're throwing artillery at this lab! NH: Are they stupid? Talk about friendly fire! AY: The elevator stopped! What do we do? We're trapped! HA: I...I think- : Elevator begins to plummet to the basement from F18 AY: Shit! Hold on to something! : Elevator crashes in basement NH: Fuck, how do we get out? HA: Simon...told me to bring this breaching tool. AY: Pry the doors open! Holy shit are you lucky. : HA pries open the elevator doors, opens to a morgue which leads to a garage dead ahead AY: Wow, that's something else. NH: Well I guess, it makes sense though. HA: There's our car! Or, more like Simon's car... AY: Hey it fits four people? I thought it was a sports car... NH: Tazer! HA: Wha- : HA begins to be tazed HA: He- help... : Jumper cable is thrown at Tazer, lethally shocks Tazer SP: Invincible as is shockproof! NH: No way. SP: Get in the car, we're all dead if we don't leave immediately. AY: Why- SP: Did you not hear the artillery thrown at the foundation of this laboratory? If not, know that I personally saw it inbound to my location. I had no choice but to escape, using the elevator cables as effective tether. : Everyone enters car SP: Now, keep your limbs and head inside, unless you want to be decapitated. : SP speeds off, exits into open roads AY: Holy shit, that place is coming down! NH: Helicopters, tanks, everything's being closed in to it. SP: Everyone currently here, hold on to something and be lucky I'm rivalling to a better driver than Aki. AY: We'll see about that! SP: Where do we fence the vials to and who. AY: Give them to me, I'll go to deliver them as soon as- SP: Everyone is to lay low in my laboratory until it has been one month. I will keep the vials secured within the hazmat chamber. AY: Umm...no, I can take them immediately. SP: This will have international reprocussions, do not challenge international counter-terrorist units. Certainly after this, Nate will be revealed and most likely revoked from GSG-9 border police. NH: What have we done. SP: We are the four horsemen upon the biological downfall of humanity, haven't you all forgotten? : ''-Pestilence'' : ''-Infection'' : ''-Pandemic'' : ''-Death'' : end Epilogue Information AY returned the two valid blood samples to SP and forwarded intel needed to proceed with the transaction. Between the four, $30M will be split $7,500,000 per participant. NH left with AY back to California against SP's best warning. SP and HA lay low in the laboratory while NH and AY live life without further incident. Category:Bypassed Files